


Christmas with the Solo's

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: In a horrible twist, your parents decide that winter break is the perfect time to go on their annual escape from winter vacation, leaving you in the dust. The Solo’s offer their home up to you, which would be great if their son wasn’t your worst enemy, Ben Solo.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean we’re not gonna be home for Christmas?” You all but shouted at your phone. You were looking forward to being home after a difficult semester, spending the holiday with your parents and enjoying your own bed. **  
**

“Y/N your Dad and I are going on a vacation, we decided to do it now because we’re both already sick of winter,” Your mom explained.

“What? What about me?” This was ridiculous, you wanted to cry.

“The Solo’s graciously offered their home to you, so you’re staying with them over break,” Your mom told you.

“WHAT!” You yelled. “No, no! I can’t mom, can’t I stay with a friend or something,” You reasoned. Anything but the Solo’s, Leia and Han weren’t so bad but that wasn’t who you were worried about. You knew they were your parents friends, but you did not feel the same. You thought they already figured out that forcing you to be friends with bratty Ben Solo wasn’t going to work.

“Honey that’s just the way it has to be, it’s already arranged–Leia is even picking you up when she gets Ben.”

“How could you do this to me?” You feel your eyes water, they were really just abandoning you in the hands of your enemy.

* * *

“Don’t be dramatic, you’ll be fine,” You could feel your mother rolling her eyes at you through the phone.

You sighed, you really didn’t have time to fight about this you still had another final to study for. “You owe me one,” You said before hanging up.

Meanwhile Ben was faring just as poorly at the news, “What? She’s staying with us! Mom no, she’s going to ruin Christmas,” Ben exclaimed. You always put him in a sour mood, you hated him and you never stopped arguing. He didn’t know if he could survive winter break with you in his home.

“Yes, poor thing I don’t know why her parents thought Christmas was a good time for a vacation,” Leia sighed. She felt her heart go out for you, and she wanted to make it up for you by giving you a Christmas just as good as the one you would’ve had. She just hoped her son would cooperate.

“Don’t sympathize with the devil!” Ben hissed.

“Oh Ben, she’s not evil, she’s not going to hurt you,” Leia chuckled.

“Oh yeah! Remember when she kicked me in the balls, I swear I can still feel it,” Ben placed his hands protectively over his crotch. Yeah maybe sneaking into your room and trying to steal your underwear for his friends wasn’t the best idea, but you didn’t need to kick him that hard.

“Yeah I do remember, you were walking funny for a week,” Leia laughed. “Oh, and she’s staying in your room,” She added.

“WHAT!” Ben dropped his phone. “Mom, no please! Anything but that,” Ben pleaded.

Leia laughed, her son could be so dramatic sometimes–just like his father. “And where am I gonna sleep?” Ben asked, hoping to trap her in her answer. Then maybe he could get out of this.

“In your room, we’re setting up the air mattress,” Leia stated.

“You have to be kidding me.” He couldn’t believe it, that meant you were sleeping in his bed. “But my room’s a mess,” He remembered, you couldn’t stay over if his room was a mess.

“I know, I’m the one who cleaned it,” Leia’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Oh my god, this is really happening is it?” Christmas was ruined.

“Yes it is, and you better be good because I’m picking her up after you,” Leia warned.

“But I never did anything wrong, she’s the one-” Ben started.

Leia interrupted him, “Don’t start with me Ben, I said to be good.”

Ben grumbled something about how he wasn’t the one who was the devil before shutting himself up. He had to save that for you.  

You sighed as you saw Leia’s car pull up, here goes nothing.

“Y/N, it’s so good to see you,” Leia got out to give you a hug. You smiled at her and returned her hug, despite their son you always loved Leia.

Ben’s eyes almost bug out of his head when he sees you, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. You looked so good, dare he say even hot? He didn’t understand you were supposed to be a dishevelled mess it was just after finals, you did look tired but something about it was fiercely attractive to him. Dammit he was already thinking like this, he couldn’t do this that’s how he let the devil win. But your ass looked so good in those leggings, god he was already staring.

“Ben, come here! Help her with her stuff,” Leia knocked on his window. Ben jumped, startled from his thoughts. He almost tripped getting out from the car, making you laugh at him. Of course you’d laugh at him…

Was he seriously wearing a t-shirt? It was freezing out, you narrowed your eyes at him. “Go ahead,” You smirked at him, gesturing to your suitcase.

Ben rolled his eyes at you, lifting it up with ease. You couldn’t help but notice his muscles when he did that, had he been working out? How come you had never noticed that before. You couldn’t lie it was kinda hot. And then you started to notice the way the shirt fell on his chest, it almost looked too small for him–like it’d tear apart in any second. If he was anyone else but Ben Solo you’d jump his bones.

Ben was quiet during the car ride as he listened to your conversation about your semester with his mother. You sounded so smart…he almost admired you for it, almost. Instead he started fuming about how his own semester had gone, which was not as great as yours. He barely held it together in the end.

“Ben, sweetie, how was your finals?” Leia turned back to her son.

Ben just grumbled, words unintelligible. He was not happy with himself, he barely made the mark.

“Same,” You chuckled, that pretty much summed up how you felt about finals.

“What do you mean same? Cause it sounded like you did just fine to me,” Ben piped up, clearly bitter.

“I mean finals suck, I understand how you feel,” You shot back. You really didn’t want to do this, you were trying to be as civil as possible. Was he trying to pick a fight with you?

“Yeah, sure,” Ben rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“Whatever Ben, it’s over now anyways,” You scoffed.

Ben smirked, there was the devil he knew and loved. He wondered how long it’d take. The rest of the drive was quiet as Leia turned on the radio to play some christmas music, which unfortunately did nothing to resolve the tension between you two. She just hoped there wouldn’t be a big fight, which seemed like a lot to ask for.

“Y/N you’ll be staying in Ben’s room, in his bed while he has the air mattress. I hope that’s okay,” Leia told you. She didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.

“Yeah it’s fine,” You gave a tight lipped smile. You didn’t want to be disrespectful, even if was your worst nightmare you couldn’t tell Leia that. She already was being kind to you as it is, you knew she was trying and you didn’t want to upset her.

Ben was shocked at that, and almost a little disappointed. He was expecting you to blow up at her. He couldn’t believe your reaction. Maybe you were saving it for him.

He followed you up to his room, carrying your stuff up with him. “What? You’re really okay with staying in my room?” He asked once he knew his mother couldn’t hear.

“It doesn’t matter,” You shook your head.

Ben could almost detect sadness? in your voice, he wasn’t sure he couldn’t see your face. You did seem different then normal, less angry at him that’s for sure. “Yes it does, you’re sleeping in my bed.” He quipped.

“Ben, it’s Christmas. Let’s not do this. If you really want your bed you can have it, I’ll take the air matress.” You offered a compromise.

Ben was surprised once again, but when you looked at him he could see your distress. You were clearly unhappy. “No, you can have the bed.” He felt bad for trying to fight with you. It was clear now who was in the shittier situation, at least he was home. He started getting angry thinking about how your parents just left you behind, nobody deserved that.

“Thanks,” You smiled at him.

Ben’s eyes widened, his heart couldn’t take all of the surprised coming from you. That smile…it was so cute. He felt his face getting hot. It was beginning to dawn on him that you were staying in his room, sleeping in his bed, SHOWERING IN HIS SHOWER! Oh my god just behind that very door you’d be naked, he couldn’t stop thinking about it…fuck.

Ben sure was acting weird, his face was completely red and he seemed nervous all of the sudden. You smirked, he was flustered about you staying in his room wasn’t he? It was almost cute. Oh you were going to have fun with this, torturing Ben Solo over winter break-that was your plan.

Ben excused himself to the bathroom, hating that knowing smirk you gave him as he held his sweatshirt over his crotch. Things already felt different between you two, that’s for sure. You were too curious for your own good, and decided to listen through the door to try and see if you could hear anything embarrassing.

That, was a terrible idea.

Ben fumbled with the waistband of his sweatpants, cursing as his hands brushed against his sensitive erection. God you probably knew exactly what he was doing, he felt so dirty about this. But at the same time he felt incredibly turned on that you’d know, that you could even hear him if you wanted to. The thought of that made him whine.

He was so horny too, anything set him over the edge. This is what happened when the only time he had to jerk off was during a late night shower, curse his roommate for always being in the room. Ben had become the king of discreetly getting off, it was a necessary evil. But with you, he didn’t want to keep quiet.

He cheered when he saw he still had his lube in his bathroom drawer, which was so much better than spitting in his hand. This way it was much easier to pretend he was fucking a wet pussy and not his fist. His mind couldn’t help but think of you as he began jerking himself off, running the bathroom fan to try and mute the sounds.

He thought of those tight black leggings hugging your ass, grabbing your hips and sitting you on his lap as he grinded against you. He imagined you calling him daddy, moaning wantonly for his cock. He moaned himself thinking of you sliding on his cock, bracing your hands on your chest as you rolled your hips against him

Your face felt hot as you listened, not believing what you were hearing. You should’ve walked away when you heard his pants hit the floor, but how could you when you heard his whimpers, his desperate moan. Poor thing, you almost felt bad. You wondered when the last time was that he had sex if he was like this, and you thought he was the one who got around more. You knew he had always been a horny bastard, but seeing it action was an entirely different thing.

You had to slap your hand over your mouth as you whimpered, the filthy squishy sound of the lube against his cock getting louder along with his moans. He sounded like he came straight from a porn. You scrambled back to the bed when you heard him cry out as he came, trying to make it less obvious that your were listening. You put your headphones in and turned your back to the bathroom.

Ben came out of the bathroom smelling like sex with a blissful grin on his face, as if he was proud of what he just did. He flopped back on the air mattress, arms behind his head. He turned to smirk at you, knowing that you were listening with how red your face was. You turned away from him, unable to look at him like that. His face was all sweaty and he had this stupid grin on his face, like he had just had the best orgasm of his life.

The fighting that you normally did with each other was replaced by teasing, you ‘accidentally’ leaving your panties on the bed for Ben to see. Ben ‘forgetting’ to bring his clothes in the shower and showing off all of his hard work at the gym. Not bothering to go into the bathroom to change, knowing that Ben would’ve jumped you if only you didn’t have to go to dinner.

“Hold on wait a second, where are you going dressed like that?” Ben stopped you, grabbing your arm. He eyed you up and down appreciatively, pausing at your cleavage. He was so close to letting ‘babygirl’ roll right off of his tongue, he wanted to call you that so badly. He knew you were having fun with your little game, but he also knew you weren’t going to last much longer. Just last night you were so close to kissing him, inches away from his face as you licked your lips. He don’t know what stopped you, and he was getting impatient.

“I’m going to get a drink,” You took his hand off your arm.

“With what car,” Ben blocked the door, preventing you from leaving. He leaned over you like a predator, eyes dark.

“Yours,” You smirked, pulling out his keys from your bra and dangling them.

“Hey hold on baby, you’re not going anywhere in my car without me.” He grabbed his keys from you.

You pouted, “Please,”

“Only if I can come,” He gave his condition.

“Okay, but that means you can’t get drunk and you’re driving,” You gave the caveat.

Ben only shrugged, he just wanted to go with you. That way no one else could take you home, snatch you up in that cute little dress. He wondered if you knew how irresistible you looked, way too tempting to go alone. He didn’t want you to get hurt either.

Ben slung his arm around your shoulder, a grin on his face. “Lets go sweetheart.”

You eyed him suspiciously, he was starting to use a lot of pet names lately. You just had a feeling he was trying to sweet talk you, it was hard to believe that you went from years of fighting to… _this_. But in a way you knew it was bound to happen, there was always something there between you.

Ben had his hand on your thigh as you drove, which turned you on more than you’d like to admit. You pretended it didn’t bother you, looking out the window. Of course then he began to move his hand up and down, making you squeeze his hand between your thighs.

“You like that babygirl?” Ben chuckled. He knew you were turned on, he could see all of the signs. Pink cheeks, lips pouting in that way he loved, thighs squirming and your brows furrowed. Your face only got more red at that nickname, which somehow affected you more than all the other ones. His hand was so close to your panties, which you imagined were soaked by now but before he could find out you removed his hand and crossed your legs. You needed a drink first.

Ben watched in amusement as you downed a shot, coughing as it burned your throat. He stuck with his beer, not wanted to get too drunk and be unable to drive. He had never seen you drunk before, and he was sure that it would be a fun sight. He could tell when you were beginning to slur your words, and you were laughing way more at his bad jokes then you usually would. He had to put his arm around your waist to steady you on the barstool.

“Hey I think that’s enough, can’t have too much fun without me okay?” Ben said softly, stopping you from ordering another drink. You weren’t completely plastered, but you were close and for what he wanted to do tonight he needed you to sober up.

“Ughhh Bennn, you’re so lame,” You complained.

“You’re so cute,” He chuckled.

Your drunk brain couldn’t come up with a response to that, but you sure wouldn’t forget it. You started getting sleepy both from the alcohol and the fact that it was getting late, Ben noticed as you rested your head on his shoulder. He got the bill for you, your weak protests unable to stop him from paying for you. He carried you out of the bar, strapping you in his car and taking you home.

What he had planned would have to wait, he just hoped that you’d wake up sober.

A few hours later you woke up on something warm, and hard. It was Ben’s bare chest, you were in his bed but so was he. You were curled up against him, his hand around your waist as he snored lightly. “Ben,” You whispered, trying to wake him.

“Hmmm Y/N,” He moaned in his sleep, turning to pull you closer to him. _Oh my god_ , he already had a boner and he wasn’t even awake! Must be some dream. But it wasn’t any fun if you weren’t able to see it, so you had to wake him up.

You straddled Ben, placing a wet kiss on his cheek in hopes that it would wake him. “Mmmm,” Ben’s eyes fluttered open.

“Y/N!” He shot up, almost knocking his head against yours. You fell back because of that, losing your balance. Luckily Ben caught you in his arms, pulling you close to him. “You’re awake,” His eyes scanned your face. He was still hard, still turned on from his dream of you.

“And so are you,” You purred at him. You grabbed his hair and tugged his mouth to yours, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. The both of you had waited so long, you didn’t care how messy it was all that mattered was that your lips were on his. Ben’s hands immediately went to grab your ass, slipping right under your dress. You moaned, letting him slip his tongue inside your mouth.

You rocked your hips against him as he massaged your ass, hands rougher than you would’ve expected. “You’re so needy Ben…daddy,” You added, remembering something.

“Fuck, that’s my line babygirl,” Ben cursed, pressing his hips hard against you. One of his hands dipped in your panties, collecting the slick on his fingers. “You’re so wet for me, so wet for daddy,” Ben moaned. He didn’t wait before sticking two fingers inside of you, making you gasp.

“Yes just like that, ride daddy’s fingers babygirl,” Ben watched in amazement as your pussy swallowed his fingers, this was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. Before it became too much; you got off of his fingers and shoved him back down on the bed, pulling out his cock.

“Don’t you want me to ride your cock daddy?” You cocked your head.

“Ughh yes, please babygirl,” It was Ben’s turn to beg, as you held his cock in your grasp. “Ahhh,” He hissed as he felt you take him.

You began bouncing up and down, canting your hips against his cocks. Taking a moment to adjust to the perfect feeling of your pussy around him, Ben began thrusting up against you. Soon he had taken control of the pace, able to fuck you much harder as he grabbed your hips and rutted against you. “Yes, just like that babygirl. Your pussy takes my cock so well,” He purred.

“Ben I’m not going to last,” You warned him. While Ben was the master of discreetly masturbating, you hadn’t found the time to chase your release and you knew it wouldn’t be long for you.

“That’s okay, I won’t either,” Ben gave you a reassuring smile, before his face contorted into a look of pure pleasure. He fucked you more vigorously as you got close, finally paying attention to your clit as his fingertips circled the bud. With that added stimulation it took no time at all for you to cum on his cock, Ben encouraging your throughout with such filthy words.

To finish, he flipped you over so that you were on your back and slipped out of you. “Remember that day I was in the bathroom?” He asked, as he began furiously pumping his cock. You nodded. “Well this is your chance to watch sweetheart, I know you want to,” He teased.

You lifted yourself on your elbows as you watched Ben finish, releasing sweet moans along with your name as he spilled all over his hand. He wiped his cum on his shirt he left on his bed before collapsing besides you, kissing all along your neck in your state of bliss. “You know Y/N, I’m not going to be able to only do this with you once,” Ben gave you a look of warning.

“I know Ben, I know.” You offered his arms to him in a hug and he takes it, rolling so that he rests slightly against you as he buries his face in your neck. “Let’s agree now, fucking is much better than fighting.” You say. Ben offered no protests on that one, as always–you were right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holiday's Everyone!

“Hey, Ben wake up,” Leia whispered. She pointed a flashlight at the air mattress only to see that it was empty. She pointed the flashlight around, gasping when it landed on the bed. The two of you were naked, Ben spooning you as he buried his face in your neck. Luckily the blanket covered most of you, but she had a feeling you weren’t wearing anything underneath. 

Ben groaned, rolling over. He sat up to see his mother with a flashlight. 

“Ben! Get up and get dressed I need your help,” Leia whisper yelled. 

Oh right, he forgot he agreed to do this. He was going to help his mom with some christmas shopping, and he also needed to get gifts gifts himself. Ben nodded at his mother, letting her close the door before he actually got up because he did not want to flash her. 

He quickly got dressed in the dark, trying to be as quiet as possible. You didn’t wake up, thank goodness. He was regretting staying up so late, but it was worth it. Before he left he pulled the sheets up to cover you, giving you a kiss on the cheek and closing the door behind him. 

“It seems like you two had fun last night,” Leia teased Ben. 

Ben blushed, “Uh yeah…”

“It’s alright sweetie, I’m glad you guys aren’t fighting. It’ll make today easier because I want you to help me get some gifts for Y/N,” Leia smiled, mussing his hair. Ben smiled, thinking of how happy you’d be. You didn’t talk about it, but he could tell that you were disappointed when you looked at all of the gifts under his tree. He knew his mother always wanted to shop for a girl anyways. 

And as much as his past self would’ve hated to admit, he was really growing to like you, a lot more than he should. He was actually kinda happy that you were spending winter break at his house, and now with last night you two could have even more fun. He hoped to get you a gift too, he didn’t want all of this to end after winter break. 

“What kind of stuff do you think she likes Ben?” Leia had a few ideas of her own, but she wanted to hear his input. 

“Well I know she likes Star Wars...”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Leia chuckled. 

“Yeah well we could get her stuff for that, she likes baths too...I don’t know a bunch of girly shit,” Ben shrugged. He actually did know a lot more specifics but he was too embarrassed to list them, he didn’t want his mom to know just how much he liked you. 

“Okay, well why don’t I let you do some shopping of your own and we’ll meet up later. You can say if you think she’ll like what I got.” Leia suggested. 

The two split up, though Ben was quickly beginning to regret his decision as it meant he’d be alone in all of the women’s sections of the stores. Maybe he should go to the comic book store first…

He successfully bought gifts for his parents but he left you for last, the most daunting. He ventured into the jewelry section of a department store, trying to find something he could afford but was also nice. 

“Sir, are you looking for a gift for your girlfriend?” A lady asked him. 

“Uhh yup, she’s my girlfriend,” Ben laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He definitely couldn’t call you his girlfriend, but he’d sure like to and you were pretty special to him. 

“Here, let me give you some options, you seem a little lost.” She smiled at him. 

Ben was grateful for her help, and eventually was able to pick something out he thought you’d really like. He was pretty excited to give it to you, he knew you wouldn’t be expecting a gift from him and hopefully it’d put a smile on your face. 

He met up with his mom and she only had to return a few of her gifts, overall he’d say it was a success. He was looking forward to Christmas now, seeing your look of surprise when you saw presents under the tree with your name on it. Of course his mother wouldn’t let you go without presents, the prospect of everyone else opening gifts while you opened nothing was something her heart couldn’t take. Some would say it was too generous, but his parents could afford it. 

You woke up to a cold bed, disappointed that Ben wasn’t there until you saw the note on the kitchen counter. Oh so he hadn’t purposefully left you...still you wished he was there. You were looking forward to morning cuddles, the feeling of being wrapped up in those big arms of his was so nice. Another morning maybe. For now you’d enjoy having an empty house to yourself, nothing but Chewie to keep you company. 

They came back to see you resting on the couch with Chewie, who was sleeping on your lap. Ben grinned when he saw you, almost wanted to run up to you and give you a hug but stopping himself as his mother was there. 

“Hey, you want to go somewhere?” Ben sat down besides you. He needed to get you out of the house anyways so his mom could wrap presents and get them from the car. 

“Sure, like where?” 

“I was thinking we could go ice skating.” Ben had always wanted to do that on a date, but had never had the chance. 

“I don’t know, I’m really not good at ice skating.” You were worried, you didn’t want to make a fool of yourself when you inevitably fell on your ass. 

“That’s okay, you don’t have to be. I’ll hold you the entire time if I have to,” Ben offered; placing your hand on top of your knee and giving it a comforting squeeze. 

Oh geez, that was really sweet. You promised yourself you wouldn’t go ice skating ever again after the last time, but you couldn’t say no to that face--especially those puppy dog eyes. “Okay, but you better not let me fall.”

“I won’t,” Ben winked at you. 

You forgot your hat and gloves in your dorm, so Ben let you borrow his along with his thick black scarf that he always wore. You hummed in delight as he put it on you, it smelled just like him and it made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

“Wait,” Ben stopped you, he just had to take a picture. His stuff was clearly way too big for you and it was so cute, he needed a picture.

“Are you taking a picture?” You put your hands on your hips. 

“Yes, now smile!” He said. You gave him an angry face instead, making him laugh. “You didn’t smile, but you still look cute so it’s alright.” He was definitely making that his phone background later. 

Ben did not keep his promise. You had landed flat on your ass hard, and you knew there would be bruises. You were sure he was going to laugh at you, it was so embarrassing. But to your surprise he didn’t laugh, he offered his hand to you to help you up. Of course, he overestimated his balance and ended up slipping, landing right on top of you. 

“Owww,” You said as you felt his weight on your chest. “Can’t breathe!” 

Ben pushed himself off your chest slightly, so he wasn’t crushing you beneath him. “Sorry,” He apologized. He was about to get up but he stilled when he looked at your face, your cheeks were rosy and with his scarf covering your chin you looked so darn cute. He was so close might as well give you a kiss. Ben planted his lips on yours, giving you a quick kiss. Anymore and he might start making out with you in front of everyone on the ice rink. 

He pulled you up and right into his arms, helping you regain your balance. “Here, if you ever feel like you’re going to fall just grab on to me,” Ben offered his arm to you.   
Slowly, with a few almost falls you were beginning to get the hang of things and you moved on to holding on to just his hands. “You’re doing great babygirl,” Ben praised you. 

Why did he had to use that nickname? You were blushing all over again, thinking about last night. Ben seeing your blush and finding it cute, leaned down to kiss your cheek. 

You started to get cold, even with Ben’s giant scarf you were starting to shiver. He noticed this, “Hey how about we go and get some hot chocolate somewhere, warm you up?” 

You nodded, teeth chattering too much to say anything. 

“Shit Y/N if you were this cold you should’ve said something,” Ben shook his head, seeing how much you were still shivering even in the heat of his car. He took off his coat and laid it over your legs, he didn’t need it with the heat on anyways. 

“B-because I was having fun,” You explain. Ben’s heart melts, that had to be the sweetest thing he had ever heard from you. He couldn’t believe how much things had changed, how being stuck in his room forced you two get along. He also couldn’t believe that he thought you were the devil, he had things all wrong. 

By the time he had gotten you hot chocolate Leia had texted him that she was done with the presents and to come home and help her with dinner. 

It was Christmas Eve, and you were helping Ben with his tie. He couldn’t seem to get it right on his own, his father never wore ties so he just never learned. But it was Christmas Eve, there was no way Leia would let him not wear a tie. Funny enough he matched with you, his red tie and your red dress. 

“Oh my stars, I have to take some pictures of you two!” Leia exclaimed. Ben was just trying not to blush, but the thought of taking pictures with you in front of the Christmas tree made him blush. It was such a couple thing to do, and with your matching dress he felt overwhelmed with romantic feelings. Where before it was lust, here it was something else, something more. Ben was falling in love, hard and fast. 

“I’m putting these on facebook, this is too cute not to share,” Leia looked at the pictures she just took, a big smile on her face. She hadn’t seen Ben this happy in a while, he looked so in love it made her heart sing. Y/N was a good girl for him, and he already was beginning to settle down.

You wanted to protest, but since you wanted those pictures for yourself you didn’t. Saving them from facebook was much easier than asking for them, and you didn’t want Ben to know. 

It was different having dinner with Ben’s family, you got to meet a few new faces like his Uncle. But they were all welcoming of you, though they treated you more like Ben’s girlfriend then just as a guest in the Solo’s home. And you didn’t mind that at all, you never expected it to go in this direction. 

Eventually you grew tired and excused yourself from the dinner, it was Christmas tomorrow and you didn’t want to sleep in too late. Ben excused himself a moment after, with completely different intentions. Seeing you in a red dress just drove him wild…

He smiled when he saw you on his bed, surprised that you actually were tired and it wasn’t just a lie. Still, he wanted you. Lips met your neck as Ben laid down besides you, careful not to leave any marks at your request. 

“Can we take this off?” He asked, speaking about the straps of your dress. 

“Ben, really now? Everyone’s still downstairs, what if they hear?” This didn’t seem like a good idea, you knew how loud he could be. 

“Yes now, we just have to keep quiet,” Ben whined, clearly impatient. 

“You mean you have to keep quiet.” You felt Ben’s hard on as he pressed against you, “How are you already turned on?” You shook your head. 

“You just make me horny babygirl,” Ben smirked. 

“I think you’re always horny,” You shot back. Ben laughed, you were right. 

“Yes but having you here makes it worse, I mean you’re in my bed…” He trails off. 

“That’s what does it for you? The fact that I’m in your bed?” It sure did not take much to spur him on. 

“Shhh, we’re supposed to be sleeping,” He put his finger to your lips. You bit it, making him laugh. He nuzzled your cheek affectionately before kissing you, plush lips softly pressing against yours. 

“Ben, really I am actually tired,” You reminded him. 

“Please babygirl, daddy needs to play,” Ben pleaded with you, pouting. You narrowed your eyes at him, before making a decision. 

“Okay, how about I do something for you. But you have to keep quiet and afterwards we have to sleep.” 

“What is it?” Ben grew excited, mind racing with all of the possibilities.   
“Lie back,” You demanded, shoving him off of you. Ben eagerly complied. You undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to the band of his underwear. Ben smacked his hand over his mouth knowing just where this was going. Only in his dreams had he thought of that sweet mouth around him, and he had a feeling he was going to get it. 

You started kissing over Ben’s boxers, teasing him as you kissed his clothed cock. Ben squirmed, trying not to let out any sounds. But it was so hard when it felt so good, and this was only your lips through his underwear. He could only imagine what it’d feel like with your lips sealed around him, he shuddered at the thought. 

“Fuck,” Ben cursed when you took him out of his underwear. This was going to be the death of him. 

“Shhhh,” You reminded him. Ben bit his hand hard as he felt your lips kiss the head, tongue darting out to taste the bit of precum drooling from the top. His hand at his side fisted the sheets, knuckles already going white from the force of it. And then he felt you take him in his mouth...he couldn’t help but let out a muffled moan. 

You guessed you’d just have to make this quick, you knew he wasn’t going to be able to stay quiet for very long. Getting to work you began stroking his length as you sucked the rest of him, letting your spit lubricate what wasn’t covered by your mouth. Ben’s eyes rolled back into his head. That’s it, he had died and went to heaven. Nothing else could explain this. 

Ben had to use his pillow to silence his moans, his hands not big enough to muffle the sound. He made the mistake of looking at you earlier, which almost made him cum right then but he was trying to enjoy this as long as pleasure. He knew with the way you were working with him he wouldn’t last, and even he was unprepared for when his orgasm hit him. You quickly swallowed, proud of yourself at how quickly you could make him cum. 

“Wait, Y/N did you swallow?” Ben shot up, he didn’t see any cum anywhere or feel it. 

You showed him your clean tongue, smirking at him. “Oh my god, I think I’m gonna have to marry you.” He literally found the one, the perfect girl. And you were right across the street the entire time! This was ridiculous. 

You laughed, not taking Ben as seriously as he meant it. But one day you’d find out that he really did. 

“Now, let’s get ready for bed. I want to sleep,” You lightly slap his chest. 

“Hold on, don’t you want me to do you?” 

“Maybe another time, but not tonight,” You pointed at him. You knew what he had in mind, and you didn’t think you were ready for it just yet. 

“I just don’t understand you,” Ben shook his head. But he wouldn’t push it, he knew you were tired. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to make it up to you as soon as you let him, he owed you one now. 

The next morning you got the cuddles you had been craving, Ben had managed to wrap himself completely around you in his sleep. His legs were intertwined with yours, as he hugged you against him like you were his own personal teddy bear. “Merry Christmas Ben,” You smiled at him, yawning. 

“Merry Christmas Y/N,” Ben murmured, before pulling you in for a kiss. 

You went downstairs in your christmas pj’s excited for the wonderful breakfast Leia had planned and some coffee. What you didn’t expect was to see more presents under the tree, and with your name on them too. 

“Ben! Don’t tell me your mom got me presents.” You gasped. 

“Hey, don’t let her take all the credit. I helped.” 

“Oh my god, you didn’t have to do this. Thank you so much,” You hugged Ben tightly. He felt so warm inside seeing you happy like this, he really loved it. 

You open your presents with Ben’s family, really starting to feel like you were at home. It was even better than home in some ways, you loved being here. “Thank you for everything you guys, for making your home feel like a home to me.”

“Aww Y/N, you’re gonna make me cry,” Leia gushed. 

“I almost forgot, I have a gift for you too Y/N,” Ben handed you a present. 

“Ben, you didn’t have to do this. You’re so sweet, thank you,” You kissed his cheek. You opened your gift, finding an elegant pair of earring that you knew would look great with some of your outfits. “Oh Ben,” You smiled at him, pulling him in for a hug. 

“I hope you can spend more Christmases with us, you really are a joy to have,” Leia wiped her teary eyes. You almost felt like you wanted to cry yourself. You looked at Ben, whose eyes were also hopeful. He nodded at you. 

This was your first Christmas with the Solo’s of many to come, until you became a Solo yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to see more, let me know because I have more ideas I just had to cut it off because it was getting so long


End file.
